Companies and other organizations of various sizes have always been required to make policies and implement other decisions that affect the members of the organization. It is often difficult to gauge the true reaction of employees and other members of the organization to such decisions in a formal setting, namely because people tend to hide their emotions during a formal interview or when talking to a superior. Furthermore, employees may not submit responses to standard surveys or other analysis mechanisms that require user input, especially when the employees are busy with other tasks. Even when employees respond to such surveys it is difficult to ask the right questions to ascertain the health of the overall organization.
One example of employee surveys currently administered comprises a series of questions with multiple-choice answers. The questions may ask if the employee is happy with his/her current working situation, if compensation is adequate, if the employee gets along with his/her supervisor, and other direct questions. The possible answers to such questions are typically limited to yes, no, a little, a lot, and the like. Some survey questions may precipitate a certain type of response or emotional reaction from one group of employees, whereas the same survey question may precipitate a different response from another group of employees. It is hard to determine the overall satisfaction of employees with various decisions because each employee may respond differently to the same question. Also, asking an employee if they are happy or not does not tend to accurately determine if the employee is in fact happy and it further does not determine reasons behind the employee's happiness or unhappiness. In other words, the administration of surveys with direct questions cannot typically be used to gather accurate information related to an organization. Accordingly, it is difficult to construct an accurate picture of the satisfaction of employees in an organization and the overall health of the organization with current survey techniques.